vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
|-|Original Trilogy= |-|Apollo Justice= |-|Dual Destinies= |-|Spirit of Justice= |-|Anime= Summary Phoenix Wright is a veteran defense attorney who heads the Wright Anything Agency. Mostly specializing in criminal trials, Wright is renowned for his ability to turn seemingly hopeless cases around. Beginning his career under Mia Fey in 2016, he was disbarred in 2019 after unknowingly presenting forged evidence. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Phoenix Wright/成歩堂龍一 (Ryuuichi Naruhodou) Origin: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Gender: '''Male '''Age: 24 -35 years old Classification: Human lawyer. Powers and Abilities: Skilled Lawyer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation with Maya's Magatama, Weapon Mastery, Hacking, Genius Intelligence, Poison Manipulation, Photographic Memory, Data Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can cause gusts of wind), Extrasensory Perception (Can hear and see spirits), Limited Clairvoyance with Maya's Magatama, Social Influencing, Limited Light Manipulation (Can shoot explosions of light), Soul Manipulation (Can force a soul outside of their body), Explosion Manipulation (Pointed at Godot which caused him to explode), Aura, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate a glass bottle with poison still inside and was unharmed) Attack Potency: Wall level (Managed to break the Kurain Channeling Room's reinforced door, caused an earthquake which destroyed the witness stand by slamming his hands down. He can fight other lawyers, harm himself, and was charged by a tiger), Can Bypass durability via Soul Manipulation Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to the Sad Monk, who was capable of dodging this, Reacts and can dodge von Karma's whip, comparable to The Judge, comparable to Datz who reacts to drone missile fire) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Should be much stronger than the monkey that was able to fling around large objects with very little effort) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being charged by a tiger, falling from a great height from a burning bridge into a freezing, raging river along with being hit by a car, flying in mid air and crashing into a street sign, was unharmed when a drone lit up a courtroom with missiles. Faceplanted into two grates hard enough to send them flying) Stamina: High (Can debate with prosecutors for several days in a row) Range: Standard melee range, unknown with MC Bomber, tens of meters with air manipulation, explosion manipulation, and light manipulation Standard Equipment: Attorney's Badge, Maya's Magatama. Optional Equipment: (See "Notable Attacks/Techniques") Intelligence: Genius (Always succeeds in turning hopeless murder cases around and solving the mystery behind them, many of which are against some of the most skilled prosecutors in the world, has won cases even after being given amnesia, having important evidence stolen, in a system biased against him, in 3 days max) Weaknesses: He does not have any combat training nor experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Thinker: Clock in the form of a statue. The clock's gears have been removed. Made by Larry Butz. Strong enough to cause fatal head trauma. * Samurai Spear: The murder weapon. A break in the shaft has been mended with duct tape. * Pistol: The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Edgeworth's right hand. *'Edgeworth´s Knife:' The murder weapon, found in Edgeworth's toolbox *'Victim´s Staff:' Has a sword hidden inside. The actual weapon used to murder the victim. * Dahlia´s Present: Dahlia's present was a necklace that contained a small bottle in it, and was given by Dahlia Hawthorne to Phoenix Wright during their time at Ivy University, Contains Poison. * Luminol Testing Fluid: Solution used for scientific investigation. Finds bloods traces. * MC Bomber: MC Bomber is a computer virus created by Glen Elg for the sole purpose of paying off his debt to Furio Tigre. Others Notable Victories: King (One-Punch Man) King's Profile (Phoenix was cross examining King to try and prove he was a fraud without evidence) Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Real World) (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus Profile (Phoenix had 3 days of prep and can use evidence as weapons that's easy access) Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) Dan's page (The fight took place in the streets) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Detectives Category:Game Characters Category:Ace Attorney Category:Posion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Data Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Photographic Memory